


Detour

by ChaseDawg12, gaymerkree, xxwhiterose, Zhana



Series: The White Rose Oneshot Anthology [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, It kinda just happened - Freeform, Sex, Smut, idk how we got here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseDawg12/pseuds/ChaseDawg12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/pseuds/xxwhiterose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhana/pseuds/Zhana
Summary: 4 members of a White Rose discord server walk into a chat and decide to make a community car sex smut for our main ship.These are the results
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: The White Rose Oneshot Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> I won't say who wrote what or how much but all involved wrote at least a combined 2 paragraphs worth of content

The angle against her back is uncomfortable, but Ruby's hands slide up her shirt easily fumbling for the clasp of her bra.

"Ruby-"

"Shh Weiss, let me make you feel good."

Ruby tugs at the silver haired woman's waist pulling her flat against the back seat, and taking a soft nipple between her lips.

Weiss chokes out a soft moan and Ruby hums, dragging dull fingernails along the pale woman's back. This was depraved, the two of them shameless in the back seat of Weiss' car, but stopping was off the table when Weiss' hips bucked helplessly against Ruby's thigh. Ruby couldn't hold back the slight purr of mirth that escaped her mouth, moving her soft lips to nip and suck at the soft skin beneath the Schnee's ear. Weiss squirmed, biting down on her bottom lip as her body quivered.

With a playful bite Ruby snaps the button on Weiss's jeans. Distracted by the playful bites and Ruby toying idly with a hardened nipple, Weiss doesnt realize what's happening till Ruby's spare hand slides beneath the band of her underwear. Ruby's magic fingers were striking gold again. Weiss didn't understand how Ruby learned it... but it always felt so damn good. Another finger slipped in, and Weiss had no choice but to bite her lip hard. She wished she hadn't teased on a damn road, she wanted to moan so loud... but they couldn't draw attention to their sin. All this bliss left Weiss completely unaware that her lower body had become exposed due to her red haired partner. Ruby stopped briefly so Weiss could gather her thoughts while she licked her chops at her next feast.

"Ruby what are you doing, we're in a car. We don't have ro-" she tried to get out until her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

_Damn, maybe there was room..._

In a swift motion Weiss' pants are off, the underwear joins soon after. Ruby teases soft easy kisses at Weiss' ankle, traveling further up as the woman beneath her shivers out a soft breath. Ruby drags her eyes up Weiss' body, nipping softly at sensitive skin. Weiss' shirt is rumpled, bra pushed up over her breast, breathing heavy and labored, and she's never seen anything so beautifully breathtaking.

Why oh why had Ruby turned the car off when they'd pulled over? With the A/C off, the heat of the mid-day sun was rapidly turning the vehicle into a veritable hot-box. Or maybe the unbearable heat Weiss felt was entirely on Ruby's fingers and mouth stoking her body. Maybe it was both. Ruby lifted herself over Weiss, gazing down as she pushed her bra up, silver eyes clouded with lust drinking in the sight beneath her, reflecting Weiss' small, heaving chest. Slowly, she trailed a hand along her girlfriend's side, fingers brushing along the underside of her breast, gradually wrapping around her, giving the soft flesh a squeeze. Sweat dripped along pale, perfect skin, her tongue flicking across her lips before Ruby lowered her head, shuddering at the sound Weiss made when her tongue cleaned away some of the sweat, lips wrapping around a hard pink nipple.

Weiss let out a heavy shiver as a wave of pins and needles stroked her spine, her hands snaking their way across to Ruby as they wished to return the feeling that were washing across the Schnee's senses. She hummed in pleasure as Ruby's soft, wet lips suckled at her nipple like a newborn, swirling the hard nub around in her mouth with her tongue while her other tanned hand massaged Weiss' other breast. Weiss' hands traveled south, tracing the lines of Ruby's abs before tracing her hands down beneath the hem of the youngest's panties. She tugged at it greedily, letting out another gasp as a shiver racked her body. One of pleasure, god knew how stuffy and sweaty it was getting in here. Though, in a strange way, Weiss found Ruby's warm grip against her usually cold frame to be relaxing, and arousing. Ruby could absorb this pleasure all while worshipping her queen's body all day. Unfortunately she could not as a light buzz went off in her pocket.

" _Shit..._ " she said extremely softly so Weiss wouldn't come down to earth and question anything.

She knew exactly what it was. It was Yang looking for them for Weiss' surprise party. The job needed to be finished, and soon. Further worshipping would have to wait for the nightcap. Her tongue slowly dragged down her white goddess' body, loving every taste, until she got back to the main meal. She pounced once more at that delicious treat and did some of her best work yet. Weiss' teeth clamped down hard on a nearby seatbelt just to hold back the unholy shrieks she otherwise would unleash in pleasure until the climax came and went. "You only get to do that once this time for acting up and teasing me earlier" she commanded. Weiss had developed a submissive kink in the past month so she ate this up. "Maybe you'll get more tonight." She buckled Weiss up in the backseat, she couldn't disturb the high by making her think and move.

_Thank god for traffic.._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok and that's what happens when you take the White Rose community and make smut.
> 
> Idk about two of the coauthors, but I know one has written smut before, while my contributions are the first smut I've ever made
> 
> So... leave thoughts, and maybe kudos if you liked! Thanks!


End file.
